overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Reaper
Reaper is one of the heroes in Overwatch. Bio Some speak of a black-robed terrorist known only as the Reaper. His identity and motives are a mystery. What is known is that where he appears, death follows. The Reaper is an extremely volatile mercenary, a ruthless and remorseless killer responsible for terrorist attacks across the world. He has fought in many armed conflicts in the last decades, showing no loyalty to any cause or organization. Survivors have described a black shadow ghosting unscathed through the most hellish battlefields. The few bodies recovered of those he kills are pale, empty husks drained of life, their cells showing signs of intense degradation. It is possible that he is a byproduct of failed genetic alteration which forces his cells to simultaneously decay and regenerate at a hyper-accelerated rate. The Reaper was formerly known as Gabriel Reyes, the leader of the Blackwatch group. Gabriel grew up in Los Angeles, California and is of Hispanic decent. Currently he is working as an operative of Talon. Those attempting to track his movements have begun to see a pattern in his appearances. They believe that Reaper is hunting former Overwatch agents and systematically eliminating them. Category:Character Category:Hero Abilities Unlocks :Note: For Reaper-specific sprays, see Reaper/Sprays. '' Skins Emotes ''Emotes cost 250 credits. *Not Impressed *Slice *Slow Clap Victory Poses Voice Lines Voice Lines cost 25 credits. *What Are You Looking At (default) *Dead Man Walking *Give Me A Break *Haven't I Killed You (Haven't I killed you somewhere before?) *I'm Back In Black *If It Lives, I Can Kill It *Next *Psychopath (I'm not a psychopath. I'm a high-functioning psychopath.) *Seen A Ghost? (You look like you've seen a ghost.) *Too Easy *Was That All? Highlight Intros Highlight Intros cost 250 credits. *Death Blossom *Executioner *Shadow Step Achievements Story Gabriel Reyes was a senior officer in the US military. Born in Los Angeles, Reyes was enlisted into the US's Soldier Enhancement Program, and through it became close friends with Jack Morrison. When the Omnic Crisis began and the UN began to assemble Overwatch, the two accepted the offer to join alongside Reinhardt Wilhelm, Torbjörn Lindholm, Ana Amari, and Liao. Though Reyes led the strike team, Morrison was recognized as the team's moral fabric. When Overwatch successfully put down the crisis, Morrison was promoted to Strike Commander while Reyes became head of Blackwatch. He oversaw Overwatch's covert ops missions and trained agents like McCree. Over time, Reyes began to resent Morrison for receiving the public's attention while he received none. He began to organize a rebellion within Overwatch that ultimately led to a conflict at the Swiss Headquarters, resulting in an explosion that supposedly killed both Reyes and Morrison. Overwatch was disbanded shortly after. Reyes narrowly survived - it is implied that his life was saved by Mercy - however, his cells were altered to decay and regenerate at an increased rate. He developed a new identity as Reaper, a masked terrorist that hunts down and assassinates former Overwatch agents. He occasionally works with other terrorist organizations, such as Talon. In Recall, Reaper attempted to invade Watchpoint: Gibraltar, assassinate Winston, and hack into his database to find other agents' locations. Though he brought Talon agents as backup, the operation was not successful. In the Cinematic Trailer, Reaper works with Widowmaker to steal Doomfist's gauntlet from a museum. After a fight with Winston and Tracer, this, too, was unsuccessful; though both escaped intact, the gauntlet was badly damaged and the two lost their upper hand. Trivia *When reloading Reaper's shotguns, pressing the "melee" key/button at the right time during the animation will reload the shotguns and be ready to fire more quickly than normal. ** Although the difference in speed isn't massive, this is likely not intended to be in the game and may be patched by Blizzard. **It can also be noted that when Reaper reloads, he throws his guns in the ground and pulls out new ones. This makes him the only one who does this. *One of the lines delivered by Reaper upon killing an opponent is "Death comes for all", which is drawn from a character named Malthael from the Blizzard game Diablo III: Reaper of Souls. *One of the voice lines of Reaper "I'm not a psychopath. I'm a high-functioning psychopath" ''is likely a reference to the BBC Sherlock series, where a famous Sherlock Holmes' line is ''"I'm not a psychopath. I'm a high-functioning sociopath" '' *The costume "Nevermore" is almost certainly a reference to Edgar Allen Poe's work ''The Raven, where a raven says nevermore and is affiliated with death. *The name of Reaper's ultimate, Death Blossom, is a reference from the movie The Last Starfighter. *One could argue that Reaper's ultimate animation is a reference to "Gun Kata", where a character uses the fictional martial art to literally clear rooms of enemies. This was made popular by the film Equilibrium. *His quote "I'm back in black" is in reference to the famous song of the same name by heavy rock band AC/DC. de:Reaper es:Reaper fr:Faucheur ja:リーパー pl:Żniwiarz ru:Жнец zh:死神 Category:Character Category:Hero